


Together

by greieve



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greieve/pseuds/greieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where the Doctor keeps the Master after 'Last of the Time Lords.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... What do you think of this one? My first fic with a non-established relationship between the boys.

The shot of a gun. That’s all it took. The Doctor was kneeling, hunched over the Master as his breathing grew shallow, the beating of his heart coming fast and unsteady.  
The Master looked up, meeting the Doctor’s gaze. “Always the women,” he scoffed. The Doctor said nothing. “Dying in your arms,” continued the Master. “Happy now?”  
The Doctor spoke this time, squeezing the Master tighter. “You’re not dying, don’t be stupid. It’s only a bullet. Just regenerate.”

The Master’s eyes hardened. “No.”

“Just one little bullet. C’mon.” The Doctor worked to keep the tremble out of his voice.

“I guess you don’t know me so well,” growled the Master. “I refuse.”

The Doctor was speechless again. How could the Master give up his pride? Destroying himself? It was the last thing he imagined the Master doing.

The Master smirked. “How about that? I win.”

So that was it. The only thing the Master cared about now was hurting the Doctor. Determined to win at his own sick game.

“You can’t leave me!” The Doctor’s voice was frantic. “We’re the only two left, can’t you see?” He looked down pleadingly at the Master. “Regenerate. Regenerate!”

But the Master said nothing, only gave a last triumphant smile before his eyes rolled back in his head, body going limp, and let out a long breath of air.

The tears started flowing now, and the Doctor buried his head in the Master, rocking back and forth as he suppressed his breaking grief. But then, he felt something. Just a slight, tiny, two-beat rhythm coming from the Master’s chest. One heart. One heart was still going, whispering and begging to be saved.

The Doctor sat back on his heels then, looking to Jack and Martha. He couldn’t let them know, they’d want to leave the Master for sure; let him die. He couldn’t allow that to happen. With a shuddering intake of breath, the Doctor stood up and carried the presumed-to-be-dead body to the TARDIS. He pushed open the door with his shoulder, letting the door slam shut and lock behind him as Jack and Martha ran to the door.

~XXX~

The Master awoke lying in a tank filled with some sort of plasma. He sat up abruptly, coughing up mouthfuls of the stuff, and running his fingers through his slick hair. Looking around the room, it took him a moment to recall past events, and then he realized what must have happened. The Doctor. The Doctor had saved his life. At first he was relieved, then irritation flooded trough him as he realized that he had been beaten. He would now be trapped forever on the TARDIS, being taken care of. The Doctor’s precious pet.

His head snapped to the side as something caught his attention. The door opened, and in stepped the Doctor, looking relieved beyond all question to see the Master up and conscious. The Master glared back, not pleased to see the Doctor in the slightest.

The Doctor walked slowly into the room with his hands in his pockets, stopping a few paces away from the revival tank. He knew the Master was angry with him; he had expected that. But now came the hard part, letting the other Time Lord know that he would be staying in the TARDIS against his will.

But it was the Master who broke the silence first, rolling his head from side to side in a series of satisfying pops and cracks before speaking. “I’m quite disappointed, Doctor. Here I am, fully revived, and you just stand there like a mute idiot.” The Master stood up and ran his fingers through his hair again. “No welcoming party, I see? Now that’s quite a surprise.” He stepped out of the tank, feet plopping against the tile floor, and slid past the Doctor and out the doorway. He opened it to a large bathroom, stepping in and turning on the shower.

The Doctor sighed. He walked up to the door and closed it, then opened it and walked into the control room.

~XXX~

When the Master finally felt he had kept the Doctor waiting long enough, four hours to be precise, he walked into the control room and sat down on the pilot’s chair. He was wearing loose dark jeans with a grey shirt, which he had found in the Doctor’s wardrobe. He watched the Doctor as he made his way around the console, flipping various switches and pulling a few levers. But the Master was patient; he could wait for hours.

Finally the Doctor couldn’t take it anymore. He looked at the Master, who met his gaze with dark eyes. “What now, Doctor?” inquired the Master. “Now that you have me, what are you going to do?”

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. “I’m not letting you go, if that’s what you’re thinking. You can’t be trusted, so I won’t allow you to the chance to escape.” He walked over to the Master slowly.

The Master watched the Doctor through cold eyes. When he was within range, The Master stood up and swung his fist, hitting the Doctor square in the jaw and sending him sprawling to the ground. “You think you can keep me?” he screamed. “I’ll find a way to get out, you just watch.” He kneeled over the Doctor, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him to his feet. He smirked, seeing that the other Time Lord’s lip had split, a small trickle of blood flowing down his jawline.

The Doctor’s face hardened and he pushed the Master away, coming to lean back against a wall. He glared across the room.

The Master sneered, glad to finally get a reaction from the Doctor after so long. He moved forward, clutching the other’s shirt again, and held him against the wall. He could feel the Doctor’s hot breath on his face as he whispered into the Time Lord’s ear. “I knew you had it in you.” He grabbed the Doctor’s hair, only to be pushed away again. As he staggered backwards, his foot caught on something, causing him to fall back onto the grated floor and black out from the impact.

~XXX~

When the Master opened his eyes again, his head was pounding in a four-beat rhythm, but it was his own heartbeat thudding against his throbbing skull. He must have only been out for a few minutes, just enough time for the Doctor to crawl over and lay the Master’s head in his lap, making sure that he was alright.

The Doctor looked at the Master with concern as he came to, the dark eyes flicking up to his own. The Time Lord didn’t look so crazed anymore; the bump on his head must’ve having done him some good. Then, without thinking, the Doctor leaned in and kissed the Master, lingering for a few moments before pulling away. But before he could, the Master raised his hand behind the Doctor’s head and brought him back, kissing like they used to back when they were lads on Gallifrey. It felt so good to kiss the Master again, to feel Time Lord lips against his own after so long.

The Master ran his fingers through the tawny hair, probing the Doctor’s mouth with his tongue as they held the kiss, not wanting to let go. By the time the Doctor raised his head, they were both breathing heavily, lips wet and swollen from the encounter. The Doctor placed his hand on the side of the Master’s face, who closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted.

Holding him for a moment longer, the Doctor then helped the Master up and they both walked toward the door. The Doctor opened it to the Master’s new room, and led him inside to the bed. They shared one last kiss before the Master slunk under the covers, half asleep. The Doctor watched the Time Lord slip away, knowing that their time together might not turn out to be as bad as he’d previously suspected.


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you sleep alright?” asked the Doctor, looking at the Master sitting up on his bed. He had just come in to check on the Time Lord, wanting to make sure that he hadn’t gotten himself killed in protest of staying in the TARDIS.

The Master’s eyes rose to meet the Doctor’s. He gave a slight smile, and the Doctor stepped forward to embrace the other Time Lord. He could feel the Master tense, but then he relaxed to return the gesture. The Doctor held him for a moment, then leaned down to press his lips to the Master’s forehead.

The Master sighed. He straightened his back so that he was level with the Doctor, and raised his head so that their mouths met. He moaned as the Doctor’s tongue pushed into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

The Doctor was quite enjoying the taste of the Master when he was pushed away. They were still locked in each other’s arms, but the Master was looking at him, chest heaving, through dark eyes. Though both of them wanted more, the Master wasn’t about to give in so easily.

The Master knew that if he allowed the other Time Lord any more of him, it would signify the Doctor’s victory. Oh yes, he was still playing at that game; he hadn’t forgotten. He looked into the Doctor’s disappointed gaze and smirked.

The Doctor could sense it; the insanity lurking within the Master’s mind. He knew he needed to get rid of the drums as soon as possible, but it would take some prompting to get the Master to agree.

He gave a small grumble before releasing his grip on the Master and stepping away, where the Time Lord swung his feet off the bed and jumped to the floor. Still grinning, he strode past the Doctor, skimming his hand lightly across the grim face, and disappeared out the door.

~XXX~

It was a few hours before the Doctor saw the Master again. He was sitting in the pilot’s chair, studying the monitor in front of his face. His head turned to look behind him when he heard the door open, seeing the Master walk in with his hands in his pockets. Paying this no mind, he turned back to the monitor and hit a few buttons.

The Master didn’t exactly take kindly to being ignored. He continued walking toward the center console, and started pulling levers and turning nobs.

The Doctor looked up, annoyance crossing his face. “I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t do that, Master,” he said. When still the Master didn’t stop, the Doctor let out an annoyed sigh and went over to the Time Lord. “Quit it.”

The Master stilled his hands and smirked, looking over his shoulder at the Doctor. “Oh I’m sorry, did I hurt your precious TARDIS?” he mocked. Then, without looking away from the Doctor, he slammed his fist down on one last button, causing the TARDIS to shake and moan.

The Doctor’s eyes widened and he pushed the Master away from the controls. He heard a chuckle come from behind as he worked furiously to calm the TARDIS, inserting a series of codes into the computer. Finally, the floor stopped shaking, and the Doctor turned his angry eyes on the Master. “Alright!” he growled. “You have my full attention. But you didn’t have to go mess up the TARDIS in the process.” His hand passed idly over the console. “Now what do you want?”

The Master gave an innocent look. “I was just wanted you to know that you shouldn’t let people mess with buttons, it could damage something.” His eyes strayed downward, where smoke was pouring out of the metal grating in the TARDIS floor. He couldn’t help but smirk at the Doctor’s furious reaction as he left the room once again.

~XXX~

The next time the Master walked in was just as the Doctor had finished repairing the TARDIS’s circuit board. He was in the process of lifting himself out of the floor when the Master came over and crouched over the opening.

“You should really be more careful,” advised the Master, his eyes following the Doctor as he sat on the grated floor beside him. The Doctor only sighed, tired eyes gazing at him.

“What do y–“began the Doctor, only to be cut off as the Master thrust forward and pinned the Doctor to the ground. He snickered, pressing his lips to the Doctor’s as he lay on top of him. This way, the Master was winning. He was the one in control.

The Doctor didn’t know what was going through the Master’s mind, but he just accepted it. He allowed the intruding tongue into his mouth, and then pushed back with his own. Then the Master pulled away, gasping for air, as he loosened to Doctor’s tie and popped open the buttons on his pinstriped suit.

In response, the Doctor slid his hands over the Master’s back and under his shirt, pulling it off over his head. He was breathing heavily now, and the Master reached between them to yank off the Doctor’s pants. He did the same, throwing the garments across the room as his lips locked with the Master’s again.

The Master flipped him over, forcing the Doctor to kneel on all fours as he spread him apart. He sneered as the Time Lord cried out form the sudden penetration, using nothing but spit and sweat as lubricant between them.

The Master was already pounding into him with his ruthless rhythm of four, and the Doctor grit his teeth as pain shot through his body. He was grunting with every thrust, the metal grating on the TARDIS floor burrowing deep into his hands and knees, only adding to the pain. But he was gradually growing used to the friction, and it turned to pleasure as the Master’s cock hit his prostate, alternating every third thrust or so.

For the Master, this was the only way to drown out the pounding drums; by pounding them into someone else. His pace increased as he grew closer, and he stroked the Doctor’s cock in time with the rhythm. The two Time Lords came almost simultaneously, crying out as they released. The Master slumped over the Doctor, chest heaving.

The Doctor fell too, the metal grating now digging into the rest of his body. But he only lay there panting, shuddering through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Then he felt the Master pull out, and heard him walk back to the door, disappearing through it once again. The Doctor got up himself, put his clothes back on, and plopped down on the pilot’s chair. He would have to do something about those drums…


	3. Chapter 3

“How do you feel, Master?” prompted the Doctor, seeing the other Time Lord’s face turn from a mask of concentration to confusion.  
The Master opened his eyes, staring at the Doctor. “They’re gone,” he murmured, trying not to sound so astonished. “The drums, they’ve left me.” A thought crossed his mind then, the empty silence strange and bizarre. Would he go mad without the constant four-beat rhythm, haunting him since the age of eight? It made him feel empty, as if a part of him had been torn out and tossed carelessly aside.

The Doctor studied the Master’s face carefully, walking around him slowly. He wondered how his fellow Time Lord would take to this new world, one that wasn’t constantly filled with noise. Distracting and relentless, turning his mind to mush over the centuries.

The Master came up into a sitting position, leaning off the edge of the table he had been lying on. He rested his read in his hands, just listening, waiting. Waiting for the pounding drums to return, but none came. Only the slight sound of the Doctor’s footsteps filled the silence with a strange echo.

The Doctor stopped his pacing, standing directly in front of the Master. He dug his right hand into his pocket, and pulled out a stethoscope. He brought it to each of the Master’s hearts, first the left and then the right. Almost hesitantly, he raised the bell to the Time Lord’s head and listened. He was almost surprised to find how much the pounding had subsided from when he last listened to it. He pulled the device away, stuffing it back in his pocket. “Well, it certainly seems to have done the trick,” he remarked.

The Master chuckled half-heartedly. “Well obviously, Doctor.” He placed his left hand on the surface of the table and swung himself off, landing with his bare feet on the cold floor. He looked around, then turned back to the Doctor with an irritated expression. “Where did you put my clothes?”

The Doctor raised his arm and scratched the back of his head with a sigh. “They were filthy, I put them through the wash.” He met the Master’s cold gaze. “You’ve been wearing them since the first day you got here!” he exclaimed defensively.

The Master let out another amused chuckle. “Oh well, all the better.” He stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of the Doctor’s face, pulling him into a kiss. It was odd now, to know how everything sounded without the constant beating of drums. But he fully intended to hear whatever he had missed, starting with the Doctor.

The Doctor was taken by surprise at the Master’s sudden motivation, but he quickly returned the feeling, wrapping his arms around the Time Lord’s waist and holding him tight. They stayed that way for a while, moving in and out of each other, occasionally gasping for air as fingers twined and searched. He could already feel the Master stiffening, and thought how humorous it was for the operation to require taking off one’s clothes. It had turned out to be quite an advantage, and the Doctor could feel his own arousal beginning to stir.

Never breaking the kiss, the Master began to slowly unbutton the Doctor’s blue shirt and slide it over his shoulders. He could hear it drop to the floor, which thrilled him more at being able to recognize the soft sound. He went back to his task at hand, reaching down to work off the Doctor’s trousers from his skinny waist. He could feel fingers pulling lightly at his hair, and he finally managed to get the pants off the other Time Lord.

The Doctor was panting now in anticipation, wondering if the lack of drums would change the Master. It seemed to have already, just from his will and eagerness of wanting to take the Doctor. Now out of his clothes, he held the Master even tighter, wanting to feel the hard cock against his own.

But the Master took control now. Even though the drums were gone, he was still the Master. Maybe the insanity had faded to a low hum, but he would still always have his demanding personality, the desire for dominance. He wrapped his fingers around the long strands of the Doctor’s hair and pulled his head back, grinning slyly. He placed his hands on the Time Lord’s chest and pushed him onto the table, but not as hard as he normally would have. He climbed on top of the Doctor and they locked lips again, breath growing quicker as their tongues slid past and pushed against each other.

The way that the Master pressed up against the Doctor, it caused him to buck his hips involuntarily. The other Time Lord only chuckled, reaching down between their bodies to grasp the Doctor’s cock. He could hear a groan as he stroked slowly, teasingly. The Doctor bucked again when he flicked his thumb over the tip, and the Master used the resulting pre-cum to slick up his length and fingers. He pushed one inside slowly, enjoying the Doctor’s look of impatience and lust. He slid two more fingers in, fucking the Doctor with them as he pushed back on his hand. The Master removed his fingers then with a whimper from the Doctor, and pressed his cock up against his entrance.

The Doctor let out a long moan as the Master pushed into him smoothly, burying himself up to the hilt. He opened his brown eyes and they met the other Time Lord’s. Suddenly, a warm sensation filled him as he felt their telepathic bond connect truly for the first time in almost a century. The Master was sending him intense feelings of lust and euphoria. He pressed back on the Master, wanting more and sending his own feelings rushing back through their bond.

The Master could sense the Doctor’s anticipation, and he responded by moving in a steady rhythm as he thrust, first slow and shallow, then building to fast and deep. Every little breath, the beating of their hearts, the small noises, he could hear them all now clearly. This brought the Master closer as he realized all the things he had been missing throughout the centuries.

Then the Doctor let out a pleading grunt, and the Master gripped his cock once again, pumping in time with their intense rhythm. He pushed back on the Master as his cock found his prostate, and he recognized the distinguishable change in pace as his breath grew heavier, moans louder.

The Master thrust in hard one last time, crying out the Doctor’s name as he came inside him. The Doctor followed closely behind, spilling out onto their stomachs and chests as they rode the afterglow. The Master slumped over the Doctor, panting heavily and unable to speak.

The Doctor laid his head back and closed his eyes, his chest rising and falling under the weight of the other Time Lord. Though the Master probably hadn’t realized or intended it, the Doctor knew that things would be much better around here from now on. Ridding the other Time Lord of the relentless drums had proved to have paid off greatly, and he looked forward to their time in the TARDIS. Together.


End file.
